Obsessed
by Author Z
Summary: As the prince of Demon, Sebastian labeled humans as low-being. Until one day, he saw a little boy from noble family. The story about Sebastian's feeling when they're going to seal the Faustian Contract. SebaCiel


**Obsessed**

_Sebastian POV_

From the very first time i saw him, I knew that he's different from another children. His midnight blue eyes. His dark-blue hair. His plump pink lips. His flawless feature. His childish laugh.

He's beautiful.

I couldn't help but want to see him more. Want to touch him more. I will do anything to be around him.

So I find myself go to the annoying place fill with so many worthless soul more often. Not too hunt, but only to watch him.

To watch his every moves. To watch every reactions from that beautiful face. I wonder, what his reaction will be like around me?

I want to find out.

But one day, something happen that erase all of his cheerful laughter.

A group of people killed his parents that he loves so much and burn down the manor. They took him away and keep him in a cage like an animal. They touch him, torture him, and took his innocence.

I've reach my limit. I want to kill all of filthy humans that dare to touch him. I want to protect him. I want to make sure that they can't hurt him anymore. I want to hold him and never let him go. I want him to realize that I'm his shield and his sword. I want him to feel the same way towards me like my feeling to him. And soon I realize that the simple desire turns into something else.

I want him.

_General POV_

As the prince of Hell, Sebastian is a prideful demon and so he look down on human. He saw them as food and no more. He watches every soul who was tortured by his subordinates without a blink of an eye. But on one trip to earth, he found a beauty, whose part of the race that he looks down so much.

Sebastian entered the glamorous ball and watch dispassionately at humans around him. If it's not for his father's command, he will never even breathe in the same place with these weak creatures. He hears several whispers from his left and he look at the two ladies that sent him shy smiles. He scowled inwardly. _'What an annoying soul'. _He keeps looking around for his target, but still found none. He decided that maybe his target hasn't arrived yet, so it'll be simple to just wait near the entrance.

Just then another horse-drawn carriage arrived. The servant opens the carriage door and a young man with his wife and a boy climb out of it. They're just like any other noble family. But what sparks the demon's interest is the little boy with big blue eyes and navy blue hair. He hears the mother said the boy's name. Ciel. The boy looks so innocent and alluring in the same time. "Beautiful" he breathes out without realizing it.

That's when his obsessive acts begin.

And now, as he's watching another human hurt Ciel, he really wants to slash their head off or put them through the most frightening torture in Hell. But he couldn't. Even demons have rules. Demon could only help human if they form a contract. A contract that will bound the Demon in exchange of the human's own soul. Even if Sebastian wants to form a contract with Ciel, he can't do it until Ciel himself decided to turn away from the gate of Heaven.

So, he waits. Wait in his own misery until his loved one call out to him. As cliché as it sounds, a demon like him, especially the son of Lucifer, fall in love with a mere human boy. He's taken aback by his thought. _'Am I in love with him?'_ However his line of thoughts cut short by something.

Or rather by someone's cries.

_**Father, Mother, God, please…**_ Sebastian shakes his head, trying to push away the aching feeling on his chest.

_**Why? Why is there no one?**__**No one comes to our rescue.**_ _'If only you know that I want to rescue you'_ thought the Demon sadly. Even if he goes there, the spell that his father has put on the border between human and demon most likely will prevent him to destroy the rule. He's trying desperately to find a way to help the boy, but his feeling has gotten the better of him and his mind refused to work. He sighed and closed his eyes. Funny how feelings can destroy, even demons.

_**There's no such thing as God.**_ The red orbs snap open in an instant. Seeing an opportunity to help the little boy, he grins. _**Yes, there's no God.**_

_**If he really existed, I would not be here.**_ _'That's it, call me'_

_**So it doesn't matter who, it doesn't matter how.**_ His grins getting wider. _'Say it!'_

_**Save me!**_

_In the ritual place…_

A dark aura filled the place. A heels-clicking noise was heard. All of the ritual members watch as a foreign creature appears, his upper body hidden by the black mist. The only thing that they could see clearly is the glowing slit-red orbs. His fangs glistening in the middle of dark aura when the man smirks. His eyes stop at the little boy on the ritual table.

"**Oh? Aren't you a very small Master."** Said the Demon with a vicious tone. **"You have summoned me. This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned."**

Ciel frozen in surprise. His mind goes blank for a second. The ten years old didn't expect this at all and it's just too much to take in.

"**Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted or not."**

The bloody boy looks at the creature in front of him. A Demon. A vicious beastly Demon. But, he's the only one that comes to rescue him. This time, his parent isn't around to decide it. Grandpa isn't around to decide for him. It finally dawn on him. He has to make his own decision. Whether die uselessly here or fight even at the cost of his own life. So, he made up his mind.

"I'll make a contract with you!" he shout, determination in his blue eyes.

Sebastian smirks at the boy. This is just the perfect moment that he has been waiting for. After all this time, watched over this beautiful boy from a far; now he can talk with him and touch him. He can watch Ciel sleep, take care of his food and everything that he want to do to the child. He will make sure that there's no single thing that can lay a hand on Ciel. Who cares that his obsession isn't healthy. Maybe right now it's his soul, but one day Sebastian certainly will have his heart.

'_You will be mine'_

* * *

This is my first Kuroshitsuji story with SebaCiel. i really like both of them and that's why I'm considering to make another story of them, :)

So please review and tell me what you think..


End file.
